


Faces of Gotham: Poison Ivy

by themightytej



Series: Faces of Gotham [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightytej/pseuds/themightytej
Summary: Batman fields an unexpected request.
Series: Faces of Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899877
Kudos: 1





	Faces of Gotham: Poison Ivy

It didn't make sense.

Sure, there were times Batman got to the scene of a crime before anyone felt the need to call him in, and there were times when he didn't. But even when he wasn't informed of what was going on, he usually had some way of knowing that _something_ was wrong. A concerning message (or silence) on the police radio frequencies, an alarm picked up by receptors in the Batcave, smoke on the horizon, or any number of other things could tip him off on a regular basis. Tonight, however, the Bat-signal was lit, and Batman had no idea why. It was probably not worth it to let Gordon know that. When he stepped out of the shadows on the precinct rooftop, to where the massive spotlight waited, he was greeted by the sight of Gordon and someone new. A tall woman, middle-aged and dark, was standing next to the Commissioner and studying the contents of a three-ring binder. Gordon looked annoyed--a subtle difference from his usual demeanor, but one Batman had learned to pick up quickly--and did not react to the vigilante's appearance until he had finished taking the swig of coffee he'd already had to his lips.

"That was fast," Gordon said, dryly, "even for you." The Commissioner was not without his own knack for observation.

"I was close. What is it?" Gordon nodded his head toward the woman before turning to shut down the light. The woman looked up and took in a sharp breath, nearly dropping her binder.

"Sorry! Sorry," she said, steadying herself. "I guess I was expecting you to be less frightening in person."

"My job requires that I frighten criminals in person."

"I suppose so! Dr. Ritenour." She extended her hand. Batman glanced at it, then back to her face, then sighed and accepted the handshake.

"And what is it that required you to use emergency police resources to bring me here, doctor?"

"Well, you don't have a listed phone number," she chuckled, looking between Batman and Gordon. Neither man laughed. "Ahem. Right. Well, the thing is, I need your help. I work with NASA, and with all the advancements that have come out since you and Superman and the others really hit the scene, we think we can finally pull off reliable, long-term interplanetary travel."

"I am aware of plans to establish an international colony on the moon." He would have to be. Not only had it recently hit the national news, but Wayne Enterprises had secured a number of important contracts related to the mission, a crucial part of their upcoming fiscal calendar that Bruce had personally campaigned for. He had noted every person who attended the various meetings, demonstrations, and parties in which he won the hearts of the agency's elite, but Dr. Ritenour was not in that list. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing directly. It isn't even about the moon. Our plans are larger than that, and I need someone who can put me in touch with a specialist."

"I do not take contracts."

"Well, that's not _technically_ true, but it doesn't matter. I just need you to help me talk to Dr. Pamela Isley." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She held out the binder, and Batman opened it to find a file on Poison Ivy, followed by a detailed plan for the next step after the moon. "And what do you mean, not _technically_?" he asked, as he skimmed the pages.

"You know we can't legally endorse vigilantes, Batman," Gordon said. "You're officially listed as a consultant."

"Consultants get paid, Gordon."

"Well, _you_ never filled out any paperwork. So your check goes to Arkham in your name." Batman sighed and handed Ritenour the binder.

"That's a very interesting idea. What makes you think she'll go for it?" Batman asked.

"Let me worry about that," she answered. "Will you help me talk to her?"

"Only if I supervise everything."

"Well, I would certainly hope you would stick around while we're talking, it seems dangerous to leave me alone with her before she's on board."

"No," Batman emphasized, "Everything. Dr. Isley is unstable; if she agrees to help you, I want to be there while she's working to ensure she stays on task."

"I hardly think that will be necessary, but we can make the arrangements. But if you're going to be in the room with such sensitive material, there will be paperwork." Batman glanced to Gordon, who shrugged.

"Fine. Let's go." Dr. Ritenour thanked Gordon, then walked over to Batman. He picked her up, shot a line from his grappling gun, and they vanished into the night. Jim Gordon stood alone for a moment, finishing his coffee.

"I like her," he said to himself. "Optimism is a nice change around here."


End file.
